Shine on You Crazy Diamond
by Lewella
Summary: Bien sur, que Remus voyait que Sirius perdait pied, ne savait plus quand il était, et voyait James à la place de Harry. Mais parfois, il l'enviait. Parfois, lui aussi voulait oublier, et retourner à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Alors il rejoignait Sirius devant la cheminée, faisait apparaître un deuxième verre qu'il lui tendait silencieusement. Sirius lui souriait. Il savait.


Bonjour !

Oui, aujourd'hui, je me lance dans la fic Potteresque. Et oui, tout arrive, que voulez vous. Pink Floyd a parfois cet effet. J'espère que vous aimerez ! :)

.

* * *

 _ **Shine on, you crazy diamond**_

 _ **.**_

Malgré ce que disaient les autres, Remus en avait conscience, bien sur. Il voyait bien Sirius s'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus, se perdre dans les limites entre aujourd'hui et hier. Il perdait le sens des réalités, parlait à Harry comme à un adulte responsable, et non comme son filleul, le fils de son ami défunt. Il se demandait même si parfois, dans la lumière de l'âtre, il n'oubliait pas que c'était Harry, et pas James, à qui il s'adressait, à qui il donnait ses conseils insensés.

Il perdait la notion de danger, trouvait le risque grisant, _amusant_ , et provoquait le destin. Et s'il avait peur pour lui, Remus devait bien l'avouer, quelque part, il l'enviait.

Lui aussi aurait aimé fuir ce présent, fuir, et retrouver leur gloire passée, les plus belles années de leurs vies d'éclopés, un peu de répit entre leurs quotidiens pourris. Il restait un endroit où ils étaient bien, où ils étaient vivants, où ils étaient les bienvenus. Où ils étaient aimés. Eux, qui avait été rejetés. Sirius par sa famille, qui lui rappelait à chaque occasion à quel point il était une honte pour ses ancêtres, un traître à son sang, et à quel point ses parents maudissaient le jour de sa venue au monde. Remus que sa condition de loup garou empêchait habituellement de se lier, qui le faisait fuir le monde et se cacher derrière un air un peu distant.

Et la guerre qui avançait et grondait, comme un orage menaçant dont on sent l'électricité dans l'air en guettant les éclairs, et en priant pour qu'ils ne tombent pas trop près, pas ici, pas déjà, pas nous, s'il vous plaît...

Alors parfois, il rejoignait Sirius devant la cheminée, faisait apparaître un deuxième verre qu'il lui tendait silencieusement. Sirius lui souriait. Il savait pourquoi il venait, lui aussi, s'abîmer dans la contemplation des flammes. Il le servait, puis ils trinquaient, vidaient leurs verres sans apprécier le goût sur leurs langues et la chaleur dans leurs gorges, se servaient nouveau, et recommençaient. Et recommençaient. Et recommençaient.

Et peu à peu, le feu de l'alcool qui coulait dans leur veines aidant, ils oubliaient.

Ils oubliaient la guerre, les morts, les mensonges, les années de solitude. Ils ne remarquaient plus le tremblement nerveux de leurs mains, la perte d'assurance dans leurs mouvements, la légère hésitation avant d'oser entamer un geste. Ils oubliaient les joues creusées et les os saillants laissés par les privations, la prison. Ils ne voyaient plus les cheveux blancs, les cernes, et les yeux vides enfoncés dans leurs orbites par la fatigue. Ni les rides de malheur que les larmes avaient creusées sur leurs joues pourtant encore jeunes.

Ils n'étaient plus les survivants à une histoire de soupçons et de trahisons triste à pleurer.

Ils redevenaient les Maraudeurs, dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. James et Lily allaient franchir la porte, une bouteille à la main, et ils les taquineraient sur le temps qu'il leur avaient fallu pour trouver les cuisines et se ré-approvisionner en Bièraubeurre. Puis Peter les rejoindrait plus tard dans la soirée, avec les derniers potins sur les Serpentards et les caleçons de _Servillus_ , et Lily ferait les gros yeux sous les éclats de rire des autres.

Il riait alors, et interpellait Sirius. « Tu te souviens ? »

Tu te souviens de la fois où James et toi aviez essayé d'escalader la Tour d'Astronomie ? Vous aviez glissé et vous étiez retrouvés suspendus juste devant la fenêtre... Vous m'aviez envoyé un message à peine lisible (je me suis toujours demandé comment vous aviez trouvé une plume, du parchemin et un hibou en étant suspendus là...) qui disait « Lève la tête et sauve nous ! :'( » J'avais dû trouver une excuse pour justifier un hibou estampillé « urgent » et le fait que je quitte le cours aussi précipitamment... Comment il s'appelait, cette vieille gargouille ?

Et Sirius riait avec lui, un sortilège d'attraction, le hibou n'a pas du tout apprécié de se déplacer comme ça ! Et ajoutait d'autres souvenirs.

Tu te souviens de cette réunion d'initiation que nous avait James, quand on a eu fini la Carte ? Son impatience de gamin à écrire nos tout nouveaux surnoms dont on était si fiers, en tirant la langue pour mieux s'appliquer, avec une plume qu'il avait acheté pour l'occasion et dont il ne s'est jamais plus servi que pour écrire ses déclarations enflammées à Lily ?

Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens ?

Et ils replongeaient, se noyaient. Redevenaient les enfants insouciants qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été.

Tu te souviens ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose dont ils ne parlaient jamais, et qui parfois démangeait Remus.

Tu te souviens de notre premier baiser ? Et de tous ceux qui ont suivi ? Tu te souviens de nos nuits, de nos jours, et de tous ces moments entre les deux ? Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait pudiquement appelé Le Chenil et qui était en fait notre appartement, à nous, notre chez nous ? Je ne pouvais plus payer le loyer, et je n'aurais de toutes façons jamais pu revenir, après... Tu sais...

Non, il ne sait plus. Il oublie.

Tu te souviens de ces promesses qu'on s'était faites, encore et encore ? « Plus jamais seuls, toujours ensemble, contre le monde entier s'il le faut, quand tu ne pourras plus croire en rien, crois en nous... » Il sait qu'un jour il lui demandera. Tu te souviens de nous ? Mais pas aujourd'hui. Pas maintenant. Poser cette question voulait dire se repositionner dans le présent, retrouver les raisons pour lesquelles ils osnt aujourd'hui ici, vieillis prématurément, brisés, soûls devant une cheminée, alors que ni l'alcool ni le feu ne les réchauffent.

Non, ces souvenirs là le ramenaient à d'autres, qu'il voulait oublier, encore un peu, ne plus y penser. Demain reviendrait bien assez vite, avec son lot de solitude et le poids de la culpabilité à porter, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant. Pour ce soir, encore, rempli mon verre et revivons notre glorieuse jeunesse...

Tu te souviens quand James avait dit à McGonagal que son chien avait mangé son devoir, et que tu as été pris d'un tel fou rire que c'est toi qui a été collé, finalement ? Tu te souviens les lendemains de pleine lune qu'on passait à l'infirmerie à manger des chocogrenouilles ? Tu te souviens de la fois où James a marqué le but de la Coupe Quidditch, et comme il a été insupportable jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard de Lily et, je n'y crois toujours pas, annonce « Enfin... Rien d'important. » Tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens des batailles de Veracrasses dans les cachots dès que Slughorn avait le dos tourné ? Tu te souviens ?

Les souvenirs affluent, toujours plus nombreux, et quelque chose le rend profondément triste, il ne sait plus quoi, il ne se souvient plus. Une profonde nostalgie l'envahie, le brise, il ne sait pas pourquoi. James, Lily et Peter vont arriver. Ils fêteront n'importe quoi, le rendu du devoir de Métamorphose, leur dernière farce, leur prochaine farce, ou simplement une nouvelle journée de bonheur. Ils se jetteront des oreillers, des sorts et des boulettes de parchemin à la figure, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux cri grâce. Et puis quand la lumière des flammes s'affaiblira, ils retourneront dans leur dortoir et continueront à discuter, de tout et de rien, devenant soudainement graves l'espace d'un instant et retrouvant leurs rires dans la minute d'après. Lui, Remus, râlerait sûrement pour la forme, parce que le jour se lève déjà et qu'il veut dormir un tout petit peu avant le lendemain. Et il s'endormira parfaitement serein, avec au fond du ventre cette certitude d'être à sa place.

Il boit pour ne pas pleurer, maintenant. Il boit pour oublier. Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement triste dans cette histoire, et il veut le garder à l'écart, encore un peu. Rester au chaud dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor.

.

 _And we'll bask in the shadow  
Of yesterday's triumph  
Sail on the steel breeze  
Come on you boy child, you winner and loser  
Come on you miner for truth and delusion, and shine _

_Et nous nous complairons dans l'ombre  
De notre triomphe d'autrefois  
Et nous naviguerons sur la tornade  
Allez ! toi, le gamin, toi, le gagnant et le perdant  
Allez ! toi qui cherche à distinguer vérité et mensonge brille ! _

_._

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé, j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, et elle fait rebond à une deuxième fic que je suis en train d'écrire mais qui elle est beaucoup plus longue (avec des chapitres et tout ! *panique*) mais qui est encore sur le feu.

N'hésitez pa sà me dir ece que vous en avez pensé, et à bientôt ! :)


End file.
